


unfair

by lumark99



Series: 31 days of kpop soulmate prompts [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Suicide, i swear i love xiuchen, i was in a sad mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Minseok thought a lot about how unfair his life was.





	unfair

**Author's Note:**

> this is really sad omg sry abt that  
> hope u enjoy!  
> comments + kudos appreciated  
> unbetaed

**_Prompt: On your wrist is a timer counting the time left until your soulmate dies_ **

  
 

 

Minseok had always dreamed about the day his timer would appear, telling him how much time he had with his soulmate.

 

You would meet your soulmate, then soon after your timer would appear and tell you the time you had left until they died (which was pretty morbid but still). The only catch was that **only you** could see your timer until you died, then your timer would be visible to everyone.

 

He had always fantasized it to be long, at least 60 years, giving him more than enough time to spend with his soulmate but oh how he was wrong.

 

His timer appeared when he was 20.

 

His soulmate was a boy named Kim Jongdae.

Minseok had met him in college, they were roommates and he had been shocked, and amazed, to find out they were soulmates too. He was a sweet and easy-going guy with an infectious laugh and the voice of an angel. Minseok loved him more than he loved anyone else and hoped to spend the rest of his life with him.

 

A couple of weeks after he met Jongdae he woke up during the night, a searing hot feeling in his wrist. He yanked off the bed covers and stared at his wrist in awe, softly touching his timer, but his amazement quickly turned into horror when he saw read the numbers, _12:172:04:53:16_ . He only had 12 years and roughly 172 days left with his soulmate. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel the hot tears threatening to fall. He only had _twelve years_ left with Jongdae, that wasn’t nearly enough time.

 

He glanced at the bed across from his, at the boy sleeping peacefully. Jongdae was definitely beautiful. From his cat-like eyes to his perfectly sloped nose down to his plush lips. Jongdae exhaled loudly and shifted to the slide, Minseok froze, was he awake? He hoped he wasn’t. Minseok didn’t want to explain that he was about to break down crying because Jongdae only had 12 years left to live.

 

Minseok couldn’t imagine him dead at all. He couldn’t imagine never hearing the other sing again. He couldn’t imagine waking up in the morning and Jongdae not being there. _He couldn’t_.

 

The room was started to get stuffy and he was feeling nauseous. He had to get out.

He stumbled out of bed and pushed the door to their dorm open, he needed fresh air. He walked down the steps briskly and was finally out of the building. He glanced at the night sky, he saw a particularly bright star and immediately looked away, it reminded him of Jongdae.

Jongdae who was currently asleep in his bed, not knowing that he was going to die in 12 years. Minseok bit his lip, in 12 years he would be 28 and Jongdae would only be 26, _way_ too young to die.

 

He thought about a life without his soulmate. What it would be like if he never heard Jongdae’s laugh again, if he never kissed him again. It would be worthless.   

He sunk down on the cold concrete and under the light of the pale moonlight, he finally allowed himself to break down.

 

The next morning he ran up frantically to his dorm, he had fallen asleep sometime during the night and he needed to get back before Jongdae woke up. Finally arriving on the eighth floor (maybe taking the elevator was a better idea) he realized he had forgotten his key. Groaning in annoyance he weighed his options. He could go to his lecture looking like this, his clothes were all wrinkled and dirty and his hair was a birds nest, in short, he looked like absolute shit, or he could knock and wake up Jongdae. His eyes widened, definitely the first option, he didn’t want to explain to Jongdae why he was gone.

 

So he went to class, he got a fuck ton of stares and no one would sit near him because he smelled awful but he was fine with that. As soon as class was over he ran back to his room. Jongdae’s class was longer than his so he had time to take a much-needed shower and _finally_ change clothes.

After a 30 minute long shower (he was _really_ dirty) and changing into fresh new clothes, he walked into the living room and froze when he saw Jongdae sitting at the table, arms crossed and a small pout on his face. “H-Hey babe-” he started but was cut off.

“Sit.” Minseok gulped, he finally had to face him. “Where were you last night?”

“I went out for a jog.” A long pause.

“In the middle of the night?!” Jongdae said incredulously.

“Uh, I really needed to clear my thoughts.”

“I missed you,” Jongdae said in a small voice and Minseok felt bad.

“Me too, I’m sorry I did that, I promise I won’t do it ever again,” he pleaded, “please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Jongdae sighed, “I’m just a little disappointed. My timer showed up when you were gone.” Minseok froze.

“R-Really?” He tried to stop his voice from shaking, “how much?” Jongdae shot him a bright smile.

“70 years!” Minseok felt his stomach drop, he was going to have to live 58 years without Jongdae, no way.

“That’s great!” He said as enthusiastically as he could. It really wasn’t but Jongdae didn’t need to know that.

“Did your timer appear too?”

“Yeah,” Minseok smiled, “it’s 70 years too!” He swore Jongdae’s eyes widened in what looked like sadness for a second but it was quickly gone.

“That’s great!” Jongdae laughed but it seemed a bit off, “We can grow old together Minseok. how does that sound?” His heart ached. How he deeply wished he could grow old with Jongdae.   

“Perfect.” He smiled and pulled Jongdae in for a hug, relishing in his vanilla scent.

 

Time seemed to fly then, they had both graduated college and bought a house together, Minseok was 26 and Jongdae was 24 at the time. Both Jongdae and Minseok had covered their wrists up, they didn’t want to constantly look at their timers, opting to live in the moment.

 

Minseok made sure to travel everywhere, he wanted Jongdae to see as much as the world as possible before he… passed on. They had even adopted a cat, a lovely orange tabby.

“Let’s name her Chen!” Jongdae has screamed when they got her and Minseok gave him a weird look.

“Why Chen?” Jongdae had just shrugged.

“I like that name.” And so they had named her Chen.

 

Minseok loved their cat, she reminded him so much of Jongdae. When you pet her she would purr softly in content and make the exact same [face](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1600&bih=783&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=NxAHXJXEJI6c5wKe0L_wCA&q=exo+chen+smile&oq=exo+chen+smile&gs_l=img.3..0.9655.10676..10884...0.0..0.76.319.5......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i24.5qEGn4WaMOc#imgrc=Pdtq_3Lq4KjEZM:) Jongdae would. He knew wouldn’t be entirely alone when Jongdae would pass away, he would have Chen for company.

 

As the months passed by they made many fond memories. They had traveled to multiple different places in the past year, Minseok and Jongdae had decided to open a bakery called ‘ _Cloud 9_ ’, their specialty was their muffins that were so ‘fluffy they were like clouds’, hence the name.

 

Finally, it was Minseok's 28th birthday and he knew that one of these days, Jongdae was destined to die. He was on constantly edge the first couple of days but as the weeks went on he relaxed, maybe the timer was wrong, maybe he and Jongdae would live to 100 and laugh at fate’s face. He was tempted to look at his timer and check quite a few times but he decided not to in the end.

 

Then it finally happened.

 

The day started off as normal as ever. It was a Saturday and Minseok had planned a surprise date. He had forcibly pulled Jongdae out of bed early and after many whines, complaints, and even a few death threats, Jongdae was finally ready.

 

They were strolling down the street, hand in hand, when in front of them a small boy tripped and fell onto the street in the middle of the crosswalk. Jongdae had let go of his hand, sending him a look of worry, and ran towards the boy, helping him up. Minseok chuckled, he was too nice for his own good, but that was what Minseok loved about him. Jongdae had scolded the boy but gave him a hug and was walking back to Minseok when out of nowhere a car rammed into him.

 

Everything slowed down. Minseok could only focus on the car and Jongdae. The other boy body was thrown feet away and he was still, blood starting to pool around him. A pained cry ripped out of Minseok’s throat and he was by Jongdae’s side in seconds. His vision was blurry because of his tears but he could still make out the pained smile Jongdae gave him.

“D-Don’t forget to feed Chen.” Jongdae chuckled weakly before bursting into a fit of coughs.

“Please,” Minseok sobbed and grabbed Jongdae’s hand tightly, it was getting colder by the second, “please don’t go. Chen needs you. I need you! You can’t leave me all alone.” Chen started to cry, clear tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

“I-” More coughing. “I’m sorry we couldn’t grow old together.” Minseok the other boys tear gently with his thumbs, his skin was ice cold.

“Don’t be love,” he smiled sadly, “it’s not your fault.”

“I love you.” It was so frail, so quiet that Minseok almost didn’t hear it, _almost_.

“I love you too,” his shoulders shook, “more than anyone, more than all the stars in the universe. I love you so much Kim Jongdae.” There was a faint chuckle and then silence and Minseok knew he was gone.

 

He was in a state of shock. He was when a paramedic pulled him into a hug and whispered, “I’m so sorry.” He was when a police officer offered to drive him home and patted him on the back with an “I’m so sorry for your loss.” He was still in a state of shock when he arrived home and found Chen sitting near her bowl, meowing for food.

He filled her bowl for the last time, crouching down and pressing a kiss against her head, whispering a soft “thank you for being the best cat ever” then an “I love you Chen.”

 

He walked into their bathroom, the scent of Jongdae’s shampoo still lingered from his shower earlier that day. He opened the pill cabinet and grabbed all the bottle he could find, emptying them all into his hand and swallowing them down. The effect was instantaneous, he was drowsy and fell to the ground. He shut his eyes and his mind flashed back to the accident, finally being able to see Jongdae’s timer.

 

And as he lost consciousness, the image of Jongdae’s wrist burned into his eyes.

 

**00:00:04:08:12**

 

Jongdae had also lied to him. He was only going to live a few more hours than him before finally joining him

.

His last coherent thought was, ‘ _I’m coming Jongdae_ ’.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 12:172:04:53:16  
> in order would be years, days, hours, minutes, seconds  
> in case u were confused^^  
> anyways pls tell me what u thought !!


End file.
